Alice's Ideas
by BlairTiernan
Summary: Alice wants to go shopping with Bella and tells her ideas to Edward without realizing it. First Fanfic. so please be nice.
1. Alice!

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight, New Moon, or Eclipse, I wish I did.**_

"Yeah another cloudy day in Forks, that's a good thing because now I can take Bella shopping. Yes that's a plan. OMC! I'm going to buy her so many new outfits. Hmmm, maybe Edward would like to come I should ask him."

"No!" Edward yelled from his room. "Geesh! I didn't even ask yet. Maybe if I let him drive he'll go.

"No Alice!"

"Ok that's annoying now. No one ever wanted to go shopping with me even Rosalie! I mean Rosalie loves shopping as much as I do."

"No she doesn't." Edward said in a sing-song way.

"Stop Edward!" I yelled. "I wasn't that bad when it came to shopping…ok just because I shopped every weekend from the time the mall opened till the time it closed doesn't mean I have a problem."

"Yes it does."

"Edward." I growled, I wasn't bad at shopping, dang!

Anyways back to what I was thinking before I was so rudely interrupted. Hmmm, maybe I should buy Bella that leopard printed bikini. Ohh that would look so good on her, I can see it now. Yeah, and maybe I can buy her that cute little lace-."

"Alice, stop thinking of Bella in those revealing clothes she won't wear them."

"Edward stop being a prude, she'll look amazing especially in the blue lace bra and undies. I can't wait any longer I have to go get Bella she should be awake, yeah my ideas are brilliant!"

"I am not a prude Alice!" Edward growled suddenly at my door.

"Then stop acting like it and live a little, by the way stop listening to my thoughts."

Alice your speaking out loud not in your mind." He said frustration and amusement on his face.

"Oh" I said. "Well anyways I'm going to get Bella and take her shopping!" I yelled.

"Alice stop yelling you're hurting my ears and you are not going to buy her that!" he looked furious. The next thing I knew Edward flashed out of the room screaming about Jasper in a leopard Speedo. I smiled evilly. "I told you not to read my thoughts." And with that I left to collect Bella.


	2. AN:

**A/N: Sorry this isn't a chapter but I want to say thank you to those who reviewed. So should I leave this as a one shot or add what happened to Bella and Alice? And let me know if I rushed through the story too quickly. **

**Thanks guys!**

**-BlaireTiernan**


	3. The Race for Bella

Author's Note: I sorry this took so long but school and work have been a drag. I'm not really happy with this, so tell me what you think.

_**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**_

BPOV

It was Saturday morning and I wanted to sleep till at least 10 a.m., I mean its Saturday. But that all changed when I heard shouting and what sounded like a rock slide. I woke up quickly and looked around my room, but I didn't see or hear anything. But when I decided to go back to sleep the noise came again. "What in the world?" I asked out loud.

I jumped to my feet and almost fell but eventually made it to the window. When I looked outside it was something I had only seen and the Cullen's house involving only the boys. It was Alice and Edward wrestling and throwing punches. I had to go outside and stop them!

APOV

After Edward left screaming I decided to run and fetch Bella. I mean I had to shop. Going too long without shopping made me shaky and paranoid something I did not like happening to me. I was half-way to Bella's house when I heard him.

"Alice! You get back here!" he yelled after me.

"Crap." He was faster than all of us and would catch up in no time, I had to get to Bella and then I could use her as my shield. I mean Edward would not dare try to get me with Bella in the way. He, he, this would be good!

EPOV

I had just finished screaming and getting rid of Jasper and his Speedo from my mind when I heard Alice trying to close the front door quietly.

"That little sneak, how dare she go after Bella while I was incapacitated!" I need to catch her and if I don't Bella will be angry at me for letting Alice take her shopping. "Bella I'm coming!" I yelled out loud and raced out the door faster that I thought possible even for myself. I knew this path so well I could run with my eyes closed, but there was no time to waste Bella was in danger from Alice's shopping.

I ran for about a minute when I heard the faint sound of Alice's thoughts.

"Crap, he's gaining; I have to get there and fast!"

So my dear sweet little sister was getting nervous, well she should be! "Alice you stop right now!" I yelled after her, I knew she could hear me.

APOV

"Never Edward!" I screamed back with a smile as I kept running, I would be at Bella's house in less than a minute. I could see the opening of the trees from here. I just had to stay ahead of Edward long enough to climb through her window. But it was easier said than done, Edward was less than two feet away, just a little farther!

EPOV

Just two feet closer this would be no problem for me. Now if I just pounce with the speed and grace of any predator I would have Alice for good. I jumped at Alice and I brought her down with me.

APOV

He was gaining every second and I knew he would get me but I didn't expect what happened next.

"Ow, Edward what are you doing?"

"Stopping you!"

"That's what you think buddy!" I kicked Edward off of me and I crouched into a fighting stance. I would win and Bella would be my Barbie doll. Edward lunged but I moved to the right and jumped on his back and pulled at his ears.

"Owww! Alice that's not fair!" he hollered, but I had to win or else. I was clinging to his ears when he grabbed my hair and threw me into a tree. The impact caused that poor tree to splinter.

"Edward! How dare you touch my hair, you can throw me into a tree but no one touches Alice Cullen's hair!" I yelled now furious, before this was a game between my brother and me now it was war and I would win.


End file.
